


somewhat angsty Phil or Face wall

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010), The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bradley Cooper Character, Chest Hair, Gen, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Sweat, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	somewhat angsty Phil or Face wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_angels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_angels/gifts).



Phil/Face in the dirty white shirt demanded more caps. I made a wallpaper set of three pieces. 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/367750/367750_original.jpg)


End file.
